


Trail of life

by Yui_Rio21



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Chaos, Community: 30-forbidden, Depression, Expectations, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Girl x Girl, M/M, Other, Romance, Sadness, Stressed, Studies, Teen fic, exam, identity crisis, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Rio21/pseuds/Yui_Rio21
Summary: The coconut. The plant. The sun. The fish. Four cores that belonged to four different girls with separate backstories and lives. Living and struggling through different problems such as expectations, reality, rejecting love, and just wanting love. The four girls meet in their first year of high school where they will be facing a bunch of challenges. Through meeting friends, enemies, exams, expectations, and even, romance. [Warning: Includes GirlXGirl] [OC Fanfic]





	Trail of life

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being inactive for so long and releasing another fanfic. 
> 
> Anyway, this fanfic is mainly for fun to calm me and my best friend in real life's fantasies of falling in love with people from our school. So we are taking a break to write fanfiction, hooray?
> 
> This story contains GirlXGirl so if you aren't a fan of that, then I do not recommend you to read this fanfic.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter.

Ridgeview Elite Academy, which is one of the richest school's in Japan where only the elite students and scholarship students are accepted there. A school filled with dark secrets and mystery which the school's headmaster keeps it a secret from mankind. The story follows four girls who will soon start their adventure in this elite academy, where they will come face to face with so much more.

**(Ayako's POV)**

School for her is basically her entire life. When she was young, she was a smart kid. Her parents always had such high expectations from her and is very strict with her. Still, there is so much more she wants to do than stay in one path where her future is already planned. She wants to explore more. That is one of the reasons why she decided to join sports and be athletic in the first place. Sports is something she does to distract her mind from all the pressure.

Once she got into Ridgeview Elite Academy, that was a whole different story.

She sighed and placed her pencil case inside of her backpack before zipping it up. Today is her first day of school and she wants to make a good impression on her teachers.

"Sissyyy, It's time for schooolllll!" Her younger sister, Ayumi said before skipping down the stairs.

Brat.

She grumbled and walked down the stairs before walking in the dining room. She bid her mom and dad good morning before she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Once she finished, she joined her father on the dinner table.

"I hope you plan to keep your grades up, Ayako." Her dad started, flipping a page of the newspaper he was reading.

Ayako nodded, not bothering to utter a single word.

"Just because you are in one of the most elite schools in Japan, doesn't mean you are slacking off. I want you to get into top ten in class for your exams alright?" Her mother said calmly, who is packing lunch for her and Ayumi.

"Of course mother." 

And then it was dead silence. She placed her bowl of cereal into the sink before washing it. She then followed her mom to her car as she was ready to start her day at school.

**(Izumi's POV)**

She wanted to cry.

How the hell did her? Basically a middle school reject, got accepted in one of the most elite schools in Japan? Like, she just doesn't get it. What the fuck does she even need to bring to an elite school?!

She really wanted to cry.

"What the hell should I bringg." She grumbled to herself.

"YOU CAN START BY BRINGING YOUR STUFFED ANIMALS TO SCHOOL!" Her little sister, Izuho and her little brother, Ikito screamed at her in unison.

Oh from wanting to cry to wanting to stab those devils.

"Fuck off!" She screamed and sighed. "Its a rich school fool of smart people alright? You need to make good impressions on the to not get targeted by random teachers and students for the rest of the year!" She threw open her bag to stuff random shit in there,

Izuho and Ikito only stared at her with a bored expression. 

Her elder hot as fuck brother, Ichidou, walked in the room with a frown. The other siblings to noticed that and looked at him with an unamused expression. He ignored them.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked.

"Big sissy is panicking because she doesn't know how to survive a rich school!" Izuho said, smirking at her pissed as fuck older sister.

"Well, you can't survive it for all I know." Her brother shrugged and took out a cigarette. "You're the underdog in our family, you'll probably beg to drop out from school or even get expelled from school by the second term." He smiled pitifully before walking away.

Ikito and Izuho decided to flee from the room of tension while Izumi looked like she wanted to stab people over and over again.

Alright, fine. She stuffed her pencil case and random note books in her bag before leaving her house, deciding to just walk to school.

She is not a drop out, she is a fighter, just like how she fought the urge to fall in love again.

**(Megumi's POV)**

She sighed happily, rereading the contract over and over again for the final time as she looked around the place. 

Ridgeview Elite Academy had always been her dream school. Ever since she was a child, she actually hand no idea that she will actually get accepted to rich school like that.Now she made it. Through what? Through scholarship of course. She isn't the brightest in her grades, but studying hard for the final moment at her middle school really paid off.

She wouldn't worry too much about grades for now, but worried on how to make friends.

The thought of going somewhere, a totally new environment scared her.

She'd probably be smelling a bunch of rich and smart kids around every corner of school and faint through the amount of stress.

Well, she isn't going to let that get to the best of her, she is a strong and independent girl who needs help on making friends. Plus, she could still ask Siri to be her friend if nobody really wants to be her friend. Siri is the best friend you could ever ask for.

Not only Siri, she still has the novel that she has been reading for awhile. She could completely shut her social life and rather be a bookworm. But that is plan C, when making friends with both people in real life and Siri fails.

She sighed.

It is still so hard to believe that she got accepted to her dream school.

She grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs, where her father is waiting to come with her to her first day.

And she couldn't wait.

"You ready for your first day?" Her father asked and she nodded. She was more than ready.

To tackle this journey ahead of her.

**(Yui's Pov)**

In all honesty, Yui doesn't care about going to school, work, all that shit, she does not care. So what if she was accepted into an Elite school. To her, it is just going to end up like some regular old boring school where all you do is work, study, exams and curriculum.

Her mother just walked in on her and asked her to get ready.

She eyed the uniform in disgust. They're so tight. She wants to die.

Life. School. Studies. Those things are basically way back from her mind. She couldn't help it. She wants to find someone, to find love. She wants someone who can always be there for her. That is like, her top priority goal.

She checked the time and groaned. Living far gives no advantages at all, the cons are on a higher scale than the pros. Waking up early, going to school early, meeting new people this early. Damn, she dislikes people a lot.

Plus, Ridgeview is an all girls school, so she couldn't bothered to find anyway there.

Or does she?

She wants to date early, so she has no idea what her sexuality was anymore. 

Straight?  
  
Bisexual?

She doesn't care. 

"BIG SISTERRRRRRR, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATEEEE!!!" Yuzuha screamed before running away. Yui sighed and walked down before getting in her moms car.

A new day, a new life.

She wonders, what are the upcoming trials of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry sorry for it being crappy. I was sleepy when I wrote this JHWDHJDVQ  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyyyyyy!


End file.
